God Emissaries/dialogue
Faction This page contains the dialogue for completing the various God Emissary tasks, as well as the dialogue pertaining to claiming rewards. For the dialogue explaining each faction's background and beliefs, please see the dialogue pages of the individual emissaries: *Armadyl: Taw'Paak, Emissary of Armadyl/dialogue *Bandos: Murknose, Emissary of Bandos/dialogue *Saradomin: Julienne, Emissary of Saradomin/dialogue *Seren: Endwyr, Emissary of Seren/dialogue *Sliske: Relomia, Emissary of Sliske/dialogue *Zamorak: Moldark, Emissary of Zamorak/dialogue *Zaros: Soran, Emissary of Zaros/dialogue *The Godless: Holstein, Emissary of the Godless/dialogue Jobs (Armadyl) Jobs in General *''Can you explain the job system?'' **'Taw'Paak:' I have some requests for you. There are jobs in three categories: skill, combat or exploration. You can take jobs in all three categories at the same time. Some jobs may require certain skills, however. When you complete a job, I will give you some training in a relevant skill. *''When deciding to take a job:'' **'Emissary:' Do you want to start the job? **''Yes.'' ***'Emissary:' Good. You can use your banner to contact me or check your progress. **''Not right now.'' ***'Emissary:' Come back to me when you're ready. Combat Jobs Job 1 *'Taw'Paak:' This world is plagued by petty goblins. Of late, they have become more aggressive. We must protect the people and bring 10 of them to justice. You can find them around Lumbridge, Port Sarim or in the Goblin Village. One more thing. If you find any messages, bring them to me. We think they may have found something. *''Upon return:'' Job 2 *'Taw'Paak:' Defeat Black Knights or White Knights so that we might find out more. It is regrettable, but we must find out who is behind this. Bring anything you find to me. *''Upon return:'' **'Player:' I found this message! **'Taw'Paak' Interesting. It's encrypted, so we will have to find someone who can decipher it. Please accept some training in your combat skills. Job 3 *'Taw'Paak:' I have another job for you to do. The message you found was encrypted, and we lack the ability to decipher it. However, our agents have located a codebreaker under guard in the gatehouse in Yanille. Head to Yanille (flowerbed). There, challenge the guards and keep them occupied until he is freed. Our agents will need three minutes. Good luck! *''Upon return:'' **'Taw'Paak:' Well done! We found the codebreaker and have deciphered the message! Please accept some training in your combat skills. Job 4 *'Taw'Paak:' I have another job for you to do. The message we deciphered tells of an artefact - lost in the Kalphite Hive - and a ritual to enchant it. Such an artefact would be a powerful symbol for our cause. Head to the Kalphite Hive and retrieve it. It will be held by a worker. *''Upon return: Well done! '. Please accept some training in your combat skills. '''Job 5 * Taw'Paak: 'We require 5 jogre talismans, a horn from a demon and a perfect blue dragon scale. You will have to kill jogres, demons and blue dragons to get these reagents. * ''Upon return: Well done! We should be able to use these to empower the artefact you recovered! Please accept some training in your combat skills. Job 6 * '''Taw'Paak: I have another job for you to do. With the materials you collected, we have begun the ritual and prepared the artefact. To complete the ritual, we need you to take the artefact to the desert near the fire altar - and speak the final words of power. Be prepared for combat... You are being watched. * Player: I have defeated the demon .' * ''Upon return: A Demon you say? Well done for defeating it! We should be able to put this to good use. Please accept some training in your combat skills. Combat Jobs Complete * '''Taw'Paak: You've completed all of the combat jobs. Well done! Here, take this improved banner. Your banner has a new ability - when you contact me, once per day I can boost your combat skills for 30 minutes. Skill Jobs Job 1 *'Taw'Paak:' Before we entrust you with more complex jobs, we'd like you to prove your worth. Bring me either 3 bowls of scrambled egg, or 3 bronze two-handed swords that you have made yourself. Talk to me again when you have the items. *''Upon returning with swords:'' **'Player:' I have made some swords for you. **'Taw'Paak:' Excellent! You have demonstrated your ability. Perhaps we can trust you with more important tasks. I will offer you some additional training in your skills. Job 2 *'Taw'Paak:' I have another job for you to do. Our gatherers recently discovered fragments of a strange metal. We would like you to gather 5 of these. *''Upon return:'' **'Player:' I have found some artefact fragments. **'Taw'Paak:' Well done! We should be able to put these fragments to good use. I will offer you some additional training in your skills. Job 3 *'Taw'Paak:' I have another job for you to do. Our agents have located information on these fragments, but they need a signal before they will come forward. Place either a bonfire or a large flag in Varrock Square, Rimmington Square, Ardougne Marketplace and Draynor Marketplace. *''Upon return:'' **'Taw'Paak:' Yes, this is the information we needed. I think we can find the rest of the pieces of this artefact now. I will offer you some additional training in your skills. Job 4 *'Taw'Paak:' I have another job for you to do. We almost have enough of these fragments. We need another 5, and we have located them, but we need someone to retrieve them. The knights in Ardougne hold some. You will need to pick their pockets. You should also find some with the desert bandits and thugs - again, by picking pockets. We also believe some have been stolen by implings. Perhaps you could hunt them, if you prefer. *''Upon return:'' **'Player:'I have found some more artefact fragments. **'Taw'Paak:'That's all of them. Well done! All we need now is to assemble them, and then restore the lost power. I will offer you some additional training in your skills. Job 5 *'Taw'Paak:'I have another job for you to do. We have all the fragments we need! Now all we need is for you to put them together. I will give you written instructions: *''Upon return:'' **'Player:' I have finished empowering the artefact. **'Taw'Paak:' Great! I knew you could do it. I will offer you some additional training in your skills. Skill Jobs Complete *'Taw'Paak:' You've completed all the skill jobs. Well done! Here, take this improved banner. Your banner has a new ability - when you contact me, once per day I can boost a non-combat skill for 30 minutes. Exploration Jobs Job 1 *'Taw'Paak:' We are looking for some help with procuring equipment. We would like you to visit shops that sell metal armour and persuade the shopkeepers to supply us. We need metal helmets, bodies, legs and shields. *''Upon return:'' **'Player:' I have found suppliers for each of the armour types you require. **'Taw'Paak:' Thank you! It's always good to know we'll be safe. **'Player:' One of the vendors did mention something. They spoke of a helmet, broken into pieces. **'Taw'Paak:' Interesting. I've heard such rumours myself. Something worth investigating, for certain. I will show you how to improve your agility. Job 2 *'Taw'Paak:' I have another job for you to do. You spoke of a broken helm before. We have found out more. The parts of it lay scattered around Gielinor. We would like you to find them. I will give you a list of locations to search. They should be found on the ground. When you have found at least 8, please return them to me. *''Upon return:'' **'Player:' I have found 8 artefact fragments. **'Taw'Paak:' Excellent! We should be able to do something with this. I will show you how to improve your agility. Job 3 *'Taw'Paak:' I have another job for you to do. Thanks to you, we have enough of the artefact fragments, but we don't know how to assemble them. We do know where the instructions are to be found, however. It has been left at prayer altars around the land, hidden from view. We have no information as to which altars. Find the 4 messages, which you can do by using your banner on any prayer altar throughout Gielinor. **''Upon return:'' ***'Player:' I have recovered the information you needed. ***'Taw'Paak:' Well done! We should have all the information we need to reassemble the helmet. I will show you how to improve your agility. Job 4 *'Taw'Paak:' I have another job for you to do. With the information you provided, we have reassembled the artefact fragments! Now all we need is to empower it. This will require you visiting runecrafting altars. The surface ruins will be fine. You must visit the fire, water, air, earth, body and mind altar ruins. However, after you visit an altar, you have only 90 secnds to visit the opposite altar, or the power will be lost! Plan your routes carefully. **''Upon return:'' ***'Player: '''I have empowered the artefact. ***'Taw'Paak:' Well done, you have empowered the artefact successfully. I will show you how to improve your agility. Exporation Jobs Complete *'Taw'Paak:' You have completed all of the exploration jobs. Well done! Here, take this improved banner. Your banner has a new ability - when you contact me, once per day I can boost your Agility for 30 minutes. Rewards *''What rewards can I get? **'Emissary:' Rewards for your actions come in four parts - training, the banner, a book and a helmet. When you complete a job for me, I will train you in a skill relevant to that job. I will improve your banner every time you complete all the jobs in a particular category, giving it an ability that will aid you. As you complete jobs for me, I will give you the Book of the Gods: a book of stories about the gods and their followers. Complete enough jobs, and I will give you the complete set of stories. Finally, if you complete all the jobs, I will reward you with a fine helmet which bears the symbol of . I can also set your title at any time. *''Talk about your title.'' **'Emissary:' If you want to declare your support for to the world, you can be known as of . ***''I'd like to activate my title.'' ****'Emissary:' Great! You are now of . ***''I don't want the title right now.'' **''If you already have a title:'' ***''I'd like to remove my title.'' ****'Emissary:' I see. Well, I have removed your title. ***''I'd like to keep my title.'' *''Talk about reward items''. **''I've lost the banner you gave me.'' ***'Emissary:' Please, take this banner to show your support. **''I've lost the book you gave me.'' ***'Emissary:' Here is your Book of the Gods. **''If you already have all items.'' ***'Emissary:' Don't you have all the items I gave you already?